


Hidden Island

by SkyDragonGrandeeney



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal people, Anthro Island, Curiosity, Fox Lead Lady, Hidden Island, Hidden from Outside World, Mysterious, Secrets, evil humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney
Summary: When a once peaceful is thrown into chaos, from the greed of humans.





	Hidden Island

Some time ago, on a island far and sheltered away from the livings of the world, lived the island of Gahamora, a land where animal-human like beings are free and live in peace to their wild hearts content.  
In the age of creating technology and to advance the ways for humans, scientists had created a highly potent and unstable toxin, in hopes for helping human bodies with stand things as more like some animals, even in instincts. However, this product was consider more unstable then it was, and they decided to abandon the project to continuing making it, but as a idiotic result, they had created to much and did not have a proper was to dispose of it. So, they did the next "best" thing and dumb it all on a, what SEEMED to be a deserted island and closed their chapter on this test and simply moved on, as they had no use for a failed product at all that obviously failed..Or so they think.  
This unstable toxin decade and turned into a spreading gas on the entire island, it seemed not to effect the plants, nor the water at all, but when this gas reached the animals, this unknowing creatures, they started to change beyond what they were born to do. These beasts, these simple creature had began to slowly grow into human-like animals then..Well, being wild four legged everyday animals. The gas made to alter human's bodies to where they could adapt like animals, had somehow reserved to where the animals where the ones to adapt to human bodies instead, but has it was unstable, instead of changing their minds or completely turning then human, it only slightly altered the animals bodies, giving the human structure and some elements of what LOOKS like a human, but the animals were still wild as ever, most keeping their animal tails, ears, even teeth, and even still having their bodies covered in fur, but it would seem to become less and more like a thin layer of fur against their bodies for some.  
Over time, when the gas faded and almost all the animals where reformed to human-animal like beings, they had began experimenting with themselves with their new bodies and their more intelligent minds, as the gas seemed to left a imprint of the working basics of human minds with in them, with much curiosity to spare. With this, the animals had began to try many new things, such as they began to come together as a community and even breed with species they could NEVER before, as a result of gaining to "feel" emotions like sadness, love, anger, rage, sorrow, joy, happiness, things a normal animal couldn't, or at least couldn't understand them compared to human ones.  
Some years later, these now fully intelligent creatures had created entire culture around them, using fallen tree's to make hut like homes; even making a language all their own, out of mimicking human sounds and animal calls. Another thing they did was walking on two legs instead of four, though all were still cable of walking on all fours and even do so during hunting for more speed. A trend had occur along the way of some gaining different color of fur around their had, softer then fur, like a different version for human hair.

Which brings us to how we are now, though it's become far different from what it once was.  
Humans had finally entered this untouched land, wanting to see what transpired thanks to the dumping of their toxic gas, after finding out the island was...you know, actually full of life. And you can imagine greatly of what they saw, and what they had in mind as the first act was immediately to capture a handle of these creatures, take them back to different country, and start testing them like common nothing, everyday lab rats. Now, after these started this chain, with a "simple" test on them..They couldn't stop and turned their lives upside down, completely; They starting taking more and more animals off the island, to the point where the animals would go into deep, DEEP hiding to just get anywhere far enough from them. The animal they did take, they tested them to limits like no other and the animals would never, EVER be the same again, sadly to the point some even lost their human parts of their brains.  
Later, when the scientists ended up reveling this island to the world, they became more demanded all over. Hunters began trapping and selling them as slaves or exotic "pets" to mafia or stuck up royal, as they thought only the richest deserves the most special. Thanks to the hostile and everyday fear of being taken away, and to always know to never return, the once simple and peaceful creatures became raging and hostile for any human that came near them! Larger of the animals and mostly males became watchers and the protector of others, especially their families; they would actually attack humans if they pushed it so far and became dangerous, reason why it became harder to capture them.

Which brings us to our current state.  
During this age, grew a special animal. A fox girl. A girl who was a little different from the others, who seemed to just have a little more curiosity then the rest, it proved so when she often watched the humans from a distance on her home island, whether they were on a ship at sea or not. This strange fox girl who dared to even show any LITTLE interest in these monsters, was Fuyumi.  
Fuyumi was raised by her father mostly, as her mother passed away when she younger due to sickness. She loved to explore and was known for being different from everyone, but it never bothered her at all given she liked being different from anyone else. The thing that made her REALLY different was when she expressed interests in humans..When everyone else HATED them. She would watch passing ships with people on them by climbing to the stop of trees, she would listen to human things on a "magic talking rock". (A hand held radio. A man dropped it when scared off by a male anthro.) She knew what they did to her people, more so as her father hated them to, but she couldn't help her curiosity but she was content completely by WATCHING and was happy on her home. She would play in a group of friends herself, who accept that she is different and she was completely content in her happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best with writing, so I hope people think this is okay. ^^"  
Please leave a comment of what you think of this story, i'd really love to hear you're feedback on it all ^^


End file.
